What if?
by Lisa Ryou
Summary: The first duel at the Battle City semi-finals... An unlikely winner leaves the ring, leaving his defeated opponent behind in a brain-dead state... Two gold peices hung around Bakura Ryou's neck.
1. A Dark Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Lisa: Welp, I know I'll have some fun writing this!  
  
Tristan: 'Welp'?  
  
Yugi: reading script you're sending me to the shadow realm? Chibi Eyes  
  
Lisa: I'm sorry, Yugi! I just have to write this!  
  
Yugi: You're so hurtful! runs off crying  
  
Lisa: Wait, Yugi! Come back! runs after Yugi  
  
Seto: Uh... Sure... Clears throat  
  
Tristan: Uh... Yeah... WOW! The beginning is really boring!  
  
Seto: smacks Tristan Don't say that! You'll get in trouble with Lisa!  
  
Bakura: Can we please get on with it!?  
  
Tristan: Uh, Right! Um... Ah man... Lisa usually starts the story...  
  
Seto: Oh, please! It's easy! You just say 'On with the fic!'  
  
"Go on and attack me, Yugi!" Bakura snickered. The duel had been going for hours, but he already had the match won. He had already assembled Spirit Message's 'D' through 'T'. "Then again, no matter which monster attacks, you're going to lose anyway!"  
  
'There's only one card in my deck that can stop him...' Yami thought. 'But even if I can draw it...' His thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Get on with it, Yugi!" Bakura growled.  
  
Yami drew his card, and the sky erupted in lightning. Yami held up the card, sacrificing Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Gardena to summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon! Dark Sanctuary was blasted to nothingness as the huge dragon forms, its body coiling around the airship. It looms over the arena, roaring at Bakura.  
  
'How am I supposed to destroy something that powerful!?' Bakura thought.  
  
'Don't worry... I have an idea...' Marik said, mentally smirking.  
  
"Now, Slifer! Attack Ba-" He stopped as he felt a surge of power from the Millennium puzzle. He turned to see Odeon. "Marik!? What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I wouldn't attack if I were you..." Odeon replied. "Your friend is under my mind control," He held up the Rod.  
  
'This is the only way to win.' Marik said, as Odeon continued. 'You must release Ryou from your control.'  
  
'What!? What are you talking about?' Bakura asked.  
  
'He won't attack his friend...' Marik said. Bakura agreed.  
  
"I release him from the spirits control!" Odeon said, as Bakura gave control to Ryou. Ryou fell to the ground clutching his arm.  
  
"'My arm... It hurts... Yugi? Where am I? What am I doing here in this duel?" Ryou looked confused.  
  
"Without the spirit of the Ring, he is weak. If you attack, he may not survive... The choice is yours..." Odeon said, while turning to leave.  
  
"Yugi? What's going on? I... I don't feel well..." Ryou said, still dazed.  
  
'Yami, you can't attack!' Yugi cried through the mind link.  
  
'But... Yugi... We can't lose this duel!' Yami replied.  
  
'We can't hurt Ryou!' Yugi said as Yami went back to the real world.  
  
"I.... I surrender..." Yami said shamefully as he placed his hand over the deck. "You win..."  
  
"What? 'Win'? Yugi, I'm confused... I.-" Bakura took over again and laughed manically.  
  
"Yugi Motto has surrendered! Bakura Ryou is the victor!" Roland announced as Bakura walked across the arena.  
  
"I believe you have something for me..." Bakura held out his hand. Yami handed Slifer over to Bakura, before he broke into another laugh. "And now... After five-thousand years..." He reached for the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
'Yami!' Yugi shouted through the link. Bakura took the puzzle, leaving Yugi alone in his mind until he was called back to reality. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground.  
  
"Finally, it's mine!" Bakura shouted as he held the puzzle high for all to see.  
  
Yugi tried. He tried so hard to wake up from the nightmare he thought he was having. He tried. It wasn't a dream.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey called as he climbed onto the platform, followed by his other friends.  
  
"You think you can help him?" Bakura snickered. "He still has to face his penalty..." The Millennium Ring flashed violently.  
  
"'Penalty'!? What penalty!? He didn't do anything!" Joey yelled  
  
Yugi's eyes became teary; he looked up into the light. That was the last thing he saw. His eyes became empty and lifeless as a single tear fell. He fell forward, and didn't move.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" Téa said kneeling next to him. "Yugi! Please!" She started to cry.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi! Wake up!" Joey shouted as tears filled his eyes. "C'mon, buddy! Wake up!"  
  
"It's useless..." Bakura said with a hint of amusement. "He can't hear you... His mind is no longer here..." He smiled and walked away.  
  
"Seto, what happened to Yugi?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at his brother.  
  
"I don't know. And to be honest, I don't care." Seto replied. He also started walking away, Mokuba followed.  
  
"This isn't real..." Tristan told himself. "It can't be..."  
  
"I do hope your friend is okay..." Marik said.  
  
"Namu... You don't understand... He's...." Duke started, but couldn't continue.  
  
"Oh... I see..." Marik replied, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Well... I wish you the best..." He turned and walked to the elevator. As soon as the door shut behind him, he burst out laughing. By the time the elevator reached the first floor, he was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"You're such an embarrassment..." Bakura muttered upon seeing him. Marik realized the doors were open. He stood up, cleared his throat, and stepped out.  
  
"Good job..." He then realized Bakura was wearing the Millennium Puzzle. "You know... That looks really tacky..."  
  
"What?" Bakura replied.  
  
"Wearing the Ring and the Puzzle... You look like a dork..." Marik said. Bakura, who didn't quite know what that 'dork' meant, looked confused.  
  
"Um... Thank you?" He replied. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you call me an embarrassment..." He muttered to himself as he walked away.  
  
'I'll let him hold onto them for awhile... I'll win them from him later anyways...' Marik thought as he glanced back at Bakura, who was spit-shining the puzzle.  
  
1 As the finals progressed, two out of the remaining six were eliminated. One more battle was to take place. Seto and Ishizu were preparing there decks. The three who remained where Bakura, Marik, and Joey. They would land at the sight for the finals in only two days.  
  
Tea sighed. She had been in Yugi's room ever since Bakura beat him. She looked at him, and for a minute almost thought she saw his eyes open. She sighed. They weren't going to open. She knew, but she couldn't admit it to herself.  
  
"T'ea?" Tristan said as he walked into the room. She turned her head in response. "T'ea, you've been in here for almost three days now..."  
  
"I can't leave him, Tristan. What if he wakes up?" T'ea said. Tristan sighed and sat down next to her. "I want to be right here with him if he does..."  
  
"T'ea..." Tristan trailed off. There was silence. Tristan looked over and saw the T'ea was crying. "T'ea, its okay..." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But, Tristan, He's gone! You know as well as I do that we can't bring him back from the shadow realm!" She pulled away from Tristan. "Where he is there's no coming back without the power of a Millennium Item!" She sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, T'ea." He said, putting his arms around her. "Joey's going to beat Bakura, and get the Puzzle back. Everything will be okay..." T'ea continued to cry.  
  
"I can't believe that! As hard as I try I can't! I try to be optimistic; I try to believe in Joey! I just can't! He's gone and he's not coming back!" T'ea shouted. She cried into his chest. All the while he still had his arms around her.  
  
"It'll be okay..." Tristan whispered. They sat in silence.  
  
Bakura carefully unwrapped the cloth around his arm. Over the past few days it had almost completely healed. All that was left was a small scar. He threw away the cloth and looked over at Marik.  
  
"Everything is working out perfectly..." Bakura said. "They're playing right into our hands..." They both smirked.  
  
"And when the tournament is over, we'll possess all three Egyptian god Cards and most of the Millennium Items..." Marik started.  
  
"And when we get the final two, the world will be ours!" Bakura finished. "There's just one problem... What happens when we have to face each other?"  
  
"Well, one of us will have to throw the duel..." Marik replied. "But we'll dwell on that later." Bakura eyed Marik suspiciously, but said nothing.  
  
Joey walked down the hallway after watching Ishizu and Seto's duel. Seto won, of course. He sighed as passed the door to Yugi's room. He tried not to think about were Yugi was. He was about to enter, when a voice called him.  
  
"Joey..." Ishizu said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ishizu..." Joey replied. His voice wasn't his normal energetic, peppy, and tough voice it once was. Now it was full of only depression.  
  
"I want you to have this." She said, as she took off her Millennium Necklace and held it out to him. "It is of no use to me now... But I'm not sure if you have a use for it."  
  
"Nah... You should keep it." Joey replied. "I don't know how to use it anyway..." Joey felt that he should take it, but he couldn't. It was Ishizu's.  
  
"I need you to protect it for me..." She said quietly. "My brother will be coming after it soon..."  
  
"Your brother?" Joey replied. 2  
  
"Marik Ishtar..." Ishizu trailed off.  
  
"Why should you worry about him? I kicked his but, remember?" Joey said, recalling there duel. Ishizu shook her head.  
  
"That wasn't the real Marik... The one you call Namu is..." Ishizu once again held out the necklace. "Please, take it, Joey. I can no longer hold onto it..." Joey took the necklace.  
  
"But, I'm still confuesed..." Joey said.  
  
"All will be revealed in time..." Ishizu said before turning and walking to her room.  
  
3'Joey, have you lost faith?' Joey turned to see who appeared to be Yugi, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his face. He was transparent and almost not visible. But he quickly faded away. Joey looked down at the necklace.  
  
"No..." Joey replied as he clenched the necklace. "Never! Yugi, I swear I'll bring you back!" He shouted at no one. He put the necklace in his pocket. Full of new hope, he pushed open the door to Yugi's room to find Tristan and T'ea already there. T'ea still had tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, Joey..." Tristan said quietly. T'ea just continued to cry itno Tristan's chest.  
  
"Is he doing any better?" Joey asked. Tristan said nothing. "Are you sure?" Tristan nodded. "Not a word!?" Surly that vision meant SOMTHING!?  
  
"Not a word..." Tristan replied. Joey sighed.  
  
'I guess I was wrong... Maybe it didn't mean anything...' He thought as he turned to leave. He sighed, his new hope disappearing as he walked through the door. Just then, Marik came walking down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hello, Joey." He said in his fake innocent voice. All he received was a glare. He looked puzzled. "What?" he asked as Joey continued to glare.  
  
"Give it up, Marik!" He growled.  
  
"So you finally figured it out... It sure took you long enough." He said with a smirk. "Yes, it's true.... I am Marik Ishtar...."  
  
"I'm never gonna forgive you for this, Marik!" Joey shouted. Marik chuckled  
  
"Do you really think I care?" Marik replied. Joey drew back his hand to punch him. Marik pulled the Millennium Rod from his belt loop and held it in front of him. "Just try!" Marik shouted warningly.  
  
"Coward…" Joey muttered as he lowered his fist. Marik didn't seem to notice his remark.  
  
"Namu!?" Tristan said as the door slid open. His eyes widened at the sight of the Millennium Rod.  
  
Seto still had a smirk on his face from his last victory as he walked down the hallway, with Mokuba at his side.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba said quietly looking up at his brother. "I'm worried about Yugi… He's been unconscious ever since his duel with Ryou and-" Seto cut in before he could finish.  
  
"Mokuba," He said firmly. "Don't tell me you actually believe what Joey told you… It's nothing but lies…"  
  
"But, Seto, why would he lie about something like this?" Mokuba asked, Seto didn't reply, but kept waling down the hall. "Seto?"  
  
"It's all a lie…" Seto said, sounding unsure of himself. "I don't know what really happened to Yugi, but I won't let it distract me from winning this tournament... Now... Off to the battle city finals!"  
  
Lisa: I can write no more for now!  
  
Seto & Tristan: You're back!?  
  
Lisa: Yes. And I can't write about my poor little Yugi-kun any longer! Not until I get some reviews anyway...  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, pluh-lease!  
  
Lisa: Shut up! By the way, Seto...  
  
Seto: AH! runs for cover  
  
Lisa: Great job on starting the fic for me!  
  
Seto: Sigh of relief  
  
Yugi: chibi eyes Please review... And no flames!  
  
1: If I had time to write all the duels... Well that would just be sad… And it would make the story WAAAAAAAY to long.  
  
2: I know they knew about Marik a long time ago, but I just wanted this story to be a little bit different...  
  
3: I figured, 'What the Henry, I like this part.' So I added it... only with Yugi... I liked it... 


	2. Authoress Notes

My first Authoress note... And hopfully my last....  
  
I.... I... I'M SORRY!!! I had to replace my hard-drive, and the chapter I was working on disapeared! I got some of my files back the last time I had my hard drive replace, so I thought I could get this back aswell.... sigh Please don't kill me? I will work REALLY hard to update soon... I'm sorry....


	3. After Shock

Lisa: I'm REALLY sorry about the wait... Ya see... I had all my files wiped because I had soo many viruses... I thought I could get the next chapter back, but it came out all... Messed up.... 

Seto: Stop complaining and write the chapter!

Lisa: Oh! Right!

Yugi: You spelt that wrong...

Lisa: What?

Bakura: Start the fic, Mortal! Before I... Hurt you!

Lisa: Oh... Right.... ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I was aparently sick or something in the last chapter... So erm... Lisa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

They were to land at the site of the finals in only a few hours.1 Joey stared out the window while the sun peeked over the horizon as the first rays of light shone over the darkend sea. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched the light dance off the gental waves.

"Only a few hours..." He said to himself. "Then I'll save Yugi..." He jumbled the Millenium Necklace around in his hand, hoping for a sign. Somthing to tell him everything would work out.

He cringed at the sound of his stomach growling, he hadn't eaten much since that day. He stood up, only to fall right back down. He also hadn't slept much. He wanted to get up, but his body refused to let him. He leaned back.

'Mabye just a short nap...' He thought as he slowly drifted.

Bakura yawned as the Millenium Ring and Puzzle sunk into his chest.

"It's been a long week..." He smiled proudly at how well he had done. He beat the Pharoh, how could he not be proud of himself? "Though, it's to bad Ishizu didn't advance...." he let his thoughts wonder into random things, like what he would do when he did rule the world, or how he would punish the other mortals who stood in his way.

As his thoughts wonder, control of the body shifted. He didn't care. There was nothing his counterpart could do.

"What?" Ryou thought as he looked around. "Am I still dreaming?" he looked out the window at the calm sea. His eyes widened. "Where am I!?"

'The Battle City finals, you twit!" Bakura said through the mind link.

"'The finals'!?" Ryou repeated. "But... I didn't enter-." He was interupted by his counterparts snicker.

'Of course not.... But I did....' Those words triggered a memory in Ryou's mind.

"What did you do to me!?" He asked suddenly.

'What? What are you talking about?'

"My arm...." He rubbed the place where he remembered the bandeges being.

'Oh... that.... Well...' Ryou was brought back to reality as a knock came to his door.

"Bakura! Stop shouting!" Tristan said from the other side of the door. Ryou ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Tristan! It's me!" Ryou said as Tristan turned to leave. "Ryou!"

"Huh?" Tristan turned and looked at him.

"Tristan, what happened? How did Bakura get to the finals!? What's going on!?" He started in confusion. Before he could say anymore, Tristan grabed his arm.

"Ryou..." He said as firmly as he could. "Come with me...." Ryou gave him a quizical look, but obeyed.

"Where are we going?" He asked innocently. Tristan gave no reply as he continued to lead him down the hall. Finnaly, they stoped infront of a large door.

"Ryou.... This is what's been going on." He slid a card through a sloot next to the door. It slid open as Tristan and Ryou stepped inside. T'ea was leaning over a small bed in the corner of the room. Ryou looked over at Tristan, then back at T'ea.

As he stepped closer to the bed, he noticed the figure lying on it. His eyes widened.

"Y-Yugi...." He studdered. "It.... It can't be...." He had no words. Nothing would come to his mind. He too, tried to wake up. He looked at Tristan for re-esurence.

"He lost to Bakura.... His puzzle, his god-card, and his soul are gone....." Tristan said quietly. Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"B-B-But..." He again tried to find words. There was a moment of silence.

The door behind them slid open as a very tired-looking Joey walked through the threshhold. He walked past Ryou to the bed where Yugi lay.

"Is he doing any better?" Joey asked out of habbit. T'ea shook her head.

"Joey... I..." Joey turned, as if just now realizing he was there. "I'm... Sorry..."

"Don't be..." Joey replied. "It ain't your fault.." He said with a sigh. More silence washed over them.

"Perhaps... I could find someway to help?" Ryou suggested, though he wasn't quite sure what he would do. He just had to say somthing to break the silence. Joey simply nodded in reply.

"It would help if you chucked the ring over the side of the ship..." Tristan muttered. Ryou winced.

"I... Can't..." He replied. Tristan just nodded. "Wait! I'll be right back!" He ran out the door and tried to find his way back to his room. He planned to give Slifer to Joey, if he could only find his room.

"You look lost..." A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Marik. (whom he remembered as Namu...)

"Oh... Namu, I-" Ryou started, but was inturepted.

"'Namu'? Are you feeling okay, Bakura?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Ryou looked utterly confuesed.

"'Bakura'?" Suddenly he realized what was going on. Namu had some kind of alience with Bakura.

"Mabye you should... Take a small break... Go... Sleep or something..." He replied. Ryou smiled nervouly and tried his best to imetate his yami.

"Yes... Well I-" He again was interupted, by his yami this time. He took control of Ryou's body.

"You sniveling idiot!" Bakura shouted. Marik smiled.

"Ah, now you're starting to sound like yourself!" Her replied, paying no heed to the insult.

"That wasn't me, Dimwit!" Bakura shouted, as Seto just happened to be passing by. "It was that good for nothing Ryou! Stupid hikaria..." He muttered, then he realized Seto was giving him a weird look.

"What kind of idiots am I sharing space in this world with...?" Seto asked sarcasticly as he rolled his eyes and continued walking. Marik and Bakura watched him walk down the hall.

"Stupid mortal..." Bakura muttered. Marik looked a little offended, but said nothing. "You're going to have to learn the difference between the two of us, you know that?

"Yes... Yes I do..." Marik simply said.

"So where do you think Ryou went?" Tristan asked. Joey just shrugged.

Silence filled the room again. That seemed to be the only thing they heared now, was silence. It was an awful sound, a sound that usually followed bad things like this. A bad sound indeed, one that can't be discribed, a sound that is not like any other.

"Attention, Battle City finallists!" They were instantly alert at the sound of Seto's rough voice over the intercom. "We will be landing at our destination soon. I hope you're all ready." He said in his arrogent way. Joey stood up.

"All right." He said, his voice full of determination. "Time to go save Yugi!" He turned to leave, but glanced back. "Are you guys comin'?" He asked over his shoulder. Tristan stood.

"Of course." He said, forcing a smile. Joey shifted his gaze to T'ea.

"What about you, T'ea?" He asked. T'ea shook her head.

"I'll stay here, and make sure Yugi is okay... I want to be here..." She trailed off. Joey nodded as he turned and walked out the door, with Tristan following close behind. "I want to here... When he wakes up..." A tear slid down T'eas face.

Joey and Tristan went staight to the cockpit of the blimp, where they found Seto, Marik and Bakura waiting as well. They all looked out the front window, and there infront of them was a large island, with a huge tower built on it.

"Alcatraz..."2 Seto murmured as a grin appeared on his face. Mokuba smiled as well, remembering all that this tower meant and represented. Bakura cocked an eyebrow.

"What's so special about it?" Bakura asked. (This would be the time when Joey, Tristan and Marik do the classic animie fall...) Seto didn't answer. He just looked at the island, anticipating the landing.

"Welcome to Alcatraz!" Mokuba said cheerfully as the blimp finally landed in a small cleared area.

The duelists exited the blimp and looked around. There was a lot of ruble, as though something else used to stand here. Only the large silver tower stood out of all the destruction, it was a very beautiful tower.

Joey didn't take the time to marvle at the tower as the others did. He continued forward. Nothing was going to stop him from saving Yugi. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mai, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Joey..." She said quietly. "You can do this."

"I hope so, Mai..." Joey replied. "I just wish you could be there to help me." He turned back around and continued to walk as the other duelists joined him. Mai stood in the threshold of the building, watching Joey walk solemly.

"You coming, Mai?" Tristan asked as he passed her. Mai simply nodded and hurried to catch up with everyone.

Lisa: Again, sorry for the wait! If this chapter seemed kind of short, it's because I wanted to update as soon as possible... I really didn't mean to keep you waiting so long! politly bows GOMEN NIESAI!

Yugi: Pats Lisa's back It's okay, Li, I'm sure they don't mind that much...

Lisa: It would make me feel better if everybody left a review...

Seto: mutter Whimp...

Ryou: Please leave a kind review? It would make us all very happy...

Kawaii Bishies: chibi eyes

Seto: rolls eyes

1: Sorry to all you Noa fans... But I really don't feel like rewriting two entire seasons... I'm not doing this because I don't like Noa... Infact Noa probably one of the cutest shonens out there, but that's not the point! Mabye I should write a side story later or something.... What do you think?

2: Yes... That's the Japanese name for it... I never really did like the whole 'Kaiba Corp. Island' thing, so I used Alcatraz instead. That's what it orignally was anyway!

FICS SOON TO COME:

Sha-Man-King! An interesting little fic involving Yami's past memories of particapating in the Shaman Tournement. Will Yugi be able to master his new-found Shamanic abilities before the fight begins? does 'Victory V' I already started on the first chapter! Also...


End file.
